Maestros
by Izumi17
Summary: Pocas personas te cuidan, enseñan, con esa naturalidad que les hace quererlos a pesar de las cosas terribles que pueden pasar. Escocia y Francia se tienen envidia por conseguir lo que el otro no pudo. Este fic, participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?


¡Hola todos! ¿cómo están? El presente fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario Disney, del foro Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?  
"Me tocó la película del libro de la selva  
Hetalia no me pertenece.  
Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Escocia sabía que ese día en particular le iría mal, ¿cómo lo sabía? Pues solo debía empezar recordando como había comenzado la mañana. El pésimo trabajo de Inglaterra para organizar la junta de naciones era de esperarse, pero ese día se había esmerado para hacerlo peor, ¿por qué su hermano se molestaba en organizar algo que todo el mundo sabía que le iba ir mal?

"Aún así las juntas iniciaron, y de la nada todo el mundo empezó a discutir, como siempre, tal vez con más zaña en esta ocasión. Qué fastidio, pensaba Escocia, maldecía en silencio, maldecía todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, en especial tenía una queja muy grande y esa era compartida con Holanda, y era el no poder fumar dentro del edificio; cansado y hastiado de esa situación se dirigió hacia la pelea.

Francia estaba junto a Canadá intentando vagamente calmar a los implicados, todo en vano; Escocia se paró detrás de Inglaterra, de inmediato Estados Unidos bajó el tono, y paró de hablar, y lo único que se escuchaba era la palabrería sin sentido del Bretón.

—Suficiente, Inglaterra, termina la chachara y continuemos con el trabajo—Habló Escocia con su tono de voz habitual

Inglaterra de inmediato se silenció, y con el miedo en los ojos regresó a ver, ahogó un chillido al ver la malicia en los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor, sin decir palabra salió al podio a poner orden. Con una señal de su mano, Escocia hizo que Estados Unidos se sentara, agachando la cabeza.

Las juntas recomenzaron, y la aburrida charla de siempre sobre números y políticas con ese lenguaje tan aburrido y extraño que más que mostrar interes promulgaba el cansancio. Escocia, durante uno de los descansos vio a Francia dirigirse a tomar un café, cuando Ecuador se le acercó, y ambos entablaron una charla muy amena. Escocia miraba a esos dos con disimulo, él no solía hablar con los países lationamericanos, Francia en cambio tenía al parecer una especie de aura atrayente, una vez que aparecía todos ellos corrían a él sonriendo con feliz desinterés. ¿Qué hacía Francia para que ellos se le acercaran de esa forma? A él todo el mundo le rehúia, sin motivo aparente.

Escocia continúo vigilando la charla de ambos países, hasta que está se vió truncada por el anuncio del fin del descanso, Ecuador se disculpó con Francia or haberlo distraído todo el descanso, en compensación le ofreció llevarle un café a su se sentó, y prestó atención a unos cuantos puestos a su derecha estaba España, una nación realmente amigable pero con una cara oscura que le interesaba conocer y nunca tuvo la oportunidad; también fue quien conquisto a las naciones que le rehuían, al mismo tiempo que le dio buena batalla a él y a su hermano menor, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendía que ninguna de sus ex colonias le prestaba ese respeto que le profesaban a Francia. Fue ese su tren de pensamiento cuando vio a Ecuador entrar por una puerta a la izquierda con una bandeja con un par de vasos de café, le dejó uno a Francia; de inmediato su mente concluyó que el otro vaso sería para España, grande fue su decepción que Ecuador destino el último vaso de café para si mismo, y charlaba con España que parecía un poco desilusionado también.

No entendía nada.

Cuando fueron liberados de ese suplicio de verse la caras, habría tiempo para lo que quisieran. Sabía de buena fuente que la mayoría irían a beber, otros irían de compras aprovechando el cambio de temporada, y ahí se repartirían por la ciudad. A él no le importaba nada de eso, se dirigió al bar del hotel, finalmente se pudo meter un delicioso cigarrillo a la boca, cuando lo encendía vio una figura sentada en la barra, con la única compañía que una buena copa de vino, el humo de tabaco a su alrededor, mirando al horizonte sin prestar mayor atención a las lindas mujeres a su alrededor. Sorprendido de verlo, se sentó a su lado intentando no hacerse notar.

—Creí que irías a beber con tus amigos Francia —dijo Escocia sentándose a su lado, y pidiendo un whisky.

—hoy no estoy de humor para estar en grandes multitudes ¿cuál es tu escusa?

—no soporto a la gente.

—En ti eso no es novedad.

Se quedaron en silecio por varios minutos, los sonidos de las charlas de la gente a su alrededor molestaba a Escocia en gran tamaño. Francia estaba muy callado, algo poco habitual en él.

—¿te pasa algo?

—No, nada mon ami

—vamos, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa.

—Te envidio sabes.

—¿eh?

—Una mirada, bastó una mirada para que Estados Unidos callara y se fuera a sentar con la cabeza gacha, una expresión para que Canadá diera media vuelta y volviera a su sitio. Te tienen un respeto que yo carezco.

—engo ese respeto porque fui yo quien los crío, me los gané con esfuerzo y dedicación.

—¿esfuerzo y dedicación?

—fui yo quien limpio sus mocos, lave su ropa, cocine su comida, y arropaba por las noches. Mientras Inglaterra perdía el tiempo peleando con España y contigo.

—claro, es verdad, lo había olvidado.

Escocia caló un poco de su cigarrillo, lo aplastó contra el cenicero, bebió un poco de su vaso y soltó el aire.

—Pues hay algo que nunca pude hacer con ellos.

—¿y eso que es?

—mostrarles el afecto que tu profesas.

—ellos no aceptan mi cariño Escocia, ¿lo olvidas? Soy un pervertido. Nadie se me acerca.

—Oh, entonces, debí haber imaginado ver a Canadá, Argentina, Ecuador, Mónaco, Seychelles, Estados Unidos, y de más países llegar y pedirte un consejo o solo darte un abrazo.

—Con los países de América latina tengo una buena relación, es verdad, mis hermanas también son un caso aparte pero del resto, es solo interés.

—No te menos precies, créeme cuando te digo que ellos sienten una admiración por tí.

—No lo había notado.

—¿y por qué será?

—Pues...

—Oh vamos, les mostraste el mundo tal como es, algo que tú y yo tardamos siglos en entender. Eres un maestro, y confidente.

—Supongo que tienes razón en eso, pero ¿solo sirvo para eso?

—¿eh?

—todo el mundo me rehúye, cuando yo intentó hablar siento que... Nada de lo que diga será tomada enserio, y me calló las cosas.

—Me tienes a mí para eso, y lo sabes

Francia le regresó a ver con una sonrisa sincera a Escocia.

—gracias, mon ami.

—Oh vamos, animate un poco. Se supone que el gruñón en esta relación soy yo, no me quites el trabajo.

"Francia empezó a reirse por lo bajo.

—¡Ah! Eso si te parece gracioso. Sí riete de mí. Bien que prefieres que esos jovencitos latinos te rodeen como moscas a la miel.

"Francia continúo riendo.

—¿qué tienen ellos que no yo ?¿eh? ¿es por mi comida? Yo que te cocino con todo mi amor y cariño, y me cambias por esos niños que apenas tienen 200 años. Siento que estas tirando a la basura estos dos milenios de relación, por alguien más joven.

"Francia a este punto se estaba ahogando de la risa. Escocia siguió hablando sin sentido, hasta que literalmente Francia ya no podía más de la risa.

—Así es como me gusta. Hay Francia, no podemos evitarlo, somos sus modelos a seguir, cargaremos con la culpa de lo que se conviertan.

—pero al parecer hicimos un buen trabajo.

—Sí, un excelente trabajo.


End file.
